1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, particularly, the present invention relates to a gaming machine having a glass plate holding frame to which a glass plate is detachably attached via a holding member disposed at its rear side, in which the glass plate holding frame is rotatably provided to a frame of the main body of the gaming machine. Further, the gaming machine according to the present invention applies to both of a pinball machine, so-called pachinko machine, and a recurrent type gaming machine, so-called pachi-slot machine.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, on the pinball gaming machine (so-called pachinko machine), a gaming board configuring a gaming area where a gaming ball is rolling providing various gaming members such as many gaming pins and a gaming ball guiding part (for example, a stage and a sky passage or the like) or the like is attached to the frame of the main body of the gaming machine, and the gaming board is configured so as to be visible via the glass plate of the glass plate holding frame rotatably attached to one side of the frame of the main body of the gaming machine via a hinge or the like.
In such a pinball gaming machine, it is general that the glass plate is detachably attached via the holding member that is disposed to the rear side of the glass plate holding frame.
Conventionally, the pinball gaming machine rotatably provided with the glass plate holding frame in this way is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-85758, and in this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-85758, the holding member is configured by a holding member at the side of a rotating axis, a holding member at the release side, and a holding member at a lower part communicating over the lower end area of respective holding members. The upper part is a glass plate fitting part that is a released space, and a space of the holding member of the glass plate configured by the holding member at the side of the rotating axis, the holding member at the release side, and holding member at the lower part is made in the size that the glass plate to be fitted can be fit. Then, the glass plate is attached fitting from the above via the glass plate fitting part.
In the meantime, in this kind of pinball gaming machine, for example, above the frame of the main body of the gaming machine, a lamp ornament and a speaker or the like are provided protruding toward the front part, or these lamp ornament and speaker are provided on the glass plate holding frame and these wirings are turned around at the side of the hinge (the side of the rotating axis).
In such a pinball gaming machine, according to the conventional art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-85758, since the holding member is configured in a size that the glass plate is fitted, until the glass plate holding frame is sufficiently released, the working space (the release space) for release of the glass plate holding frame should be sufficiently secured because the above-described respective wirings, lamp ornament, and speaker or the like are interfered upon attachment or detachment of the glass plate.